Retribution Chapter 1: Pursuit
by Azayakana Iro
Summary: An unknown girl is found sneaking into Konoha. Who is she and why is she in the Village? Pov the OC and her struggle to answer her questions about the past and her family. Plus in later chapters, she meets a man that isn't harsh to her. lemon!


First Published Fanfiction! You _may_ be slightly disappointed because I like my first chapter to be a teaser more than anything. But I won't bother you with the details for now. Just sit back, and read on!

Kaiya: Are you gonna do that thing where they talk to the characters between chapters?

Me: Are you talking right now? -_-

Kaiya: Yea. ?

Me: …Then yes.

*Key*

_Italics _= thoughts

"Quotes" = talking

Underline = emphasis

Dark… Dark…All Dark.

Lost. Hunted.

Scared? Terrified.

I peek my head around a tree, trying to listen over my heartbeat. I close my eyes, exceeding panic mode. Then a shout rings out and a light pierces my eyelids. I hear the whisper of a Kunai through the air. I leave the substitute behind and escape to a new location in some thicker brush. As the other hunters join in searching, I silently slip to the branches above and move into the forest.

_Well, I say 'into' but I don't know where the hell I am. Or who these…hunters (or so I call them) are; __what__ they are; or why they're after me. I don't even know why I'm here! _I almost yell out loud. But I stop myself, knowing they would soon be after me if I did.

_But back to my dilemma, what am I supposed to do? My Father left with only this instruction: find the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves'. _

_{Flashback-} There are screams heard outside and the sound of fire. Smoke is filling the house. Hiroshi: "Kaiya!" I had been in my room, shaking in fear from the strange explosions. I peeked out the door to see Father motioning toward him. I ran to him, but was thrown by another explosion in the street. I screamed as I hit the floor, then commando-crawled the rest of the way into Father's study. He pulled me to himself and kissed my head. "Father! Wha-What's g-going on?" I said as the earth shook again. My Father had his face buried in my hair, and then he looked at me and said, "My Kaiya, you must run. Get out of here! It is no longer safe." I began to cry, "But Father, you come too right? Right?" He didn't answer, only hugged me tighter. "No, My Kaiya, you must survive for me. Here," he picked me up and moved to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a dark cloth with something on it that shimmered in the flames from outside. He sat me back in his lap and handed it to me. I leaned back into his chest and tried to examine it in the near darkness of our house. Father wrapped me in another tight embrace. "You must promise me: Go to the Hidden Village of the Leaves and take this with you-"{End Flashback}_

The trees began to thin and I figured they hadn't followed me. I took the opportunity to take a rest. I jumped down to the soft grass and had a drink from my water jug. I plopped down against a tree and started digging in my small bag. There wasn't much in there so I found what I was looking for easily.

Out came the same dark cloth, except this time I knew exactly what it was, _kind of._ I had looked at it a million times before, and somehow, this was my key to the Hidden Leaf Village. Trouble was I didn't know how or where. I've been on my own, wandering from small village to small village, receiving no answers about any 'Hidden Villages.'

For the past three years, _well, farther back than that really,_ I had been looking for this place. Before then I stayed with a small family that had never heard of anything like it. _How am I supposed to find it if it's hidden?_

I looked down at the symbol engraved into the metal and traced it with my fingers over and over. This had become a small habit, which had a way of putting me to sleep.

End of chapter one!

Well, there you have it. Either you're bored or hooked. I'd hope for the latter!

I promise there will be actual Naruto type things in the next chapter! I like I said, I like starting off with a strange scene, then giving the details later! Muhaha!

Kaiya: You really shouldn't be so evil.

Me: *Mid-evil laugh* Oh but I love it! XD

Kaiya: Seriously, it scares people.

Me: Watch it missy, or I'll kill you off in the next chapter! .

Kaiya: *shutting up!* O.o


End file.
